A Twisted Cinderella Story
by KATastrofic
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Cinderella, but...what if Arme and Lass decides to twist it a little? It's been a long time since I published a story, please forgive me if the plot sucks xD
1. Prologue

KAT: Hi KAT here, umm...uh...I don't know what to say right now, been a long time xD So...uh..

Arme: KAT doesn't own the Characters and the Game thank you very much~

KAT: U-uh yeah! Right! Enjoy reading! xD It's going to be a multi-chapter thing so please bear with me!

* * *

Once in a land far away, there lived a King and a Queen. They also had a son, who would soon take over the throne once the King passes. Because of that, they wish to find their son a suitable wife to be his queen to stay by his side as he rules.

When their son reached the age of 18, they thought that finding him a wife would be impossible, seeing as he doesn't have any interest on women. Before giving up, the King had an idea. "Why not, hold a ball where everyone could come, the first one to have a dance with our son will have the chance to be his wife," the King said.

"What would we do if that woman is only after our son for our riches!" the Queen said with worry. The King gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, our son, is a very wise man, he has the choice to marry the woman, or not." The Queen sighed, hoping that her husband was right.

And so, they announced the date of the ball a week before to give the people time to prepare.

Meanwhile...

"Ooh! A ball? I would love to come!" Amy said. Lire smiled, "How about you, Arme? Are you planning to come?" she asked, looking at her short and purple haired friend.

Arme shook her head, her eyes still glued to her book, "I am not interested with balls, I'd rather stay at home and read my books," she replied. "Are you sure? I think it would be fun!" Amy said.

"Well...the ball is due next week, I hope you'd change your mind by then." Lire said with her usual smile. "Well, I'll have to go back to the Flower Shop, see you later."

Amy childishly giggled and waved her hand, "See you at the ball Lire~" She looked back at Arme afterwards, "Are you reeeeeeeally not going?" she asked.

"I don't plan to," Arme said, flipping a page. "I've went to one before, it wasn't that fun at all, being mocked by other girls older and younger than you and all..." she said. Amy pouted, "Well...I hope you'd change your mind by next week..."

"Mmm...If you're coming, Jin would surely come, maybe you should try inviting him instead of me," Arme said. "Great idea! I'll be back later then, I'll go look for him~" Amy chimed. "I still want you to go though~" she said with a giggle before leaving Arme's house.

She sighed, "Balls are just a waste of time..."

In the palace...

"A ball, huh..." a silver haired lad looked out the window. "Well, if Mother and Father wishes it, I'll go with their plan...maybe she'll be there too..." he said, walking down the hallway.

Back to Arme's home...

Arme sneezed, she took out a cloth and wiped her nose, "If I catch a cold maybe I could convince them to stop persuading me to go," she said, leaving a little bookmark on a page and closed the book. "Well, I believe it's time for dinner now."

She walked in the kitchen and smiled as she preparing her favorite meal.

* * *

KAT: I know it's short, so..please forgive my brain xD It's kinda undergoing creativity issues.

Amy: Please Read and Review to support KAT~

KAT: Yeah what she said! xD


	2. The Start of the Grand Ball

KAT: Hi! I'm back with the second chapter. Arme, Lire, and Amy are out in the ball so..I guess I'll have to do the disclaimer on my own!

Elesis: HOLD IT! I'm still here!

KAT: E-Elesis? Aren't you supposed to be...

Elesis: I told Ronan I won't go until I say the disclaimer!

KAT: -Looks at Ronan-

Ronan: ^_^"

KAT: O-okay then...fire away, Elesis! xD

Elesis: Gladly!

Disclaimer(Elesis' Voice): KAT doesn't own the game and the characters but she owns this plot.

KAT: Happy?

Elesis: Heck yeah! Come on let's go! -drags Ronan-

KAT: -waves hand- See ya later guys.

Ronan: S-see ya... ^_^"

* * *

Arme's eye twitched, day after day after day after day, Amy won't stop persuading her to go to the ball. Now it's the day where it actually is due. "Come on Arme, please? I want to spend time with you at the ball! Lire and the others too!" Amy whined.

"Amy, no means no, I need to finish reading my books before tomorrow since they are due tomorrow, I don't want to be scolded by Ms. Mari again like last time when you persuaded me to go join you guys on your picnic," she said.

"Aww pwease? You can bring your books there and read, you don't have to dance or whatever, just go with us, please?" Amy said, using her ultimate technique, The Puppy Dog Eyes.

Arme sighed and closed her eyes, "Tch. Fine, as long as I can bring my books I'll go."

"Yay~ Thanks Arme!" Amy jumped and gave her a big warm hug. "Now I got just the cute dress for you~" Amy chimed, dragging Arme out of her house and dragged her to her own home.

A few minutes later, Arme came out wearing a beautiful lavender dress, long gloves to keep her warm and a gold necklace to decorate her neck. Amy decided to play with her hair as well, leaving it as a neat ponytail and a beautiful silk ribbon to keep her hair intact.

"Uhm...Amy...don't you think this is too flashy?" Arme said, staring at the dress she's wearing.

"What do you mean? You look pretty~ All you need now is a pair of matching shoes..." Amy thought for a while before snapping her fingers. "I've got just the thing! Just wait right here!"

Arme sighed and sat on a chair to read a book, "Amy's too hyperactive, seriously."

Amy twirled in the room, a box in hand, "Try putting these on~!" she chimed, handing the box to her.

Arme's eyes widened, "Glass slippers? Wasn't this your mom's?" she asked. Amy nodded.

"I was planning to wear it, but I decided maybe it would fit you instead~ After all, I'm still in love with my cute pink doll shoes I bought a week ago~" she said, lifting her skirt a little to show her shoes.

Arme nervously put on the glass slippers, looking at Amy worriedly, "I was right! It looks perfect on you!"

Arme blushed a little, "Thanks...I guess..."

"Amy~ Are you there?" Lire's voice echoed in her room.

"Oh! Lire's here!" Amy said, rushing to the front door. "Hi Lire!"

"Hi, I thought you'd be in Arme's home but you two weren't there, good thing I decided to check your house. Where's Arme?"

Amy grinned, "See for yourself~" she pulled Arme to the front door, waiting for Lire to comment.

"Oh! You're coming! That's great!" Lire smiled, hugging Arme. "I almost thought you wouldn't, I guess Amy is good in persuading people," she laughed softly.

Arme pouted, "Amy said I could bring my books so I agreed," she said.

"Well~ It's almost time for the ball, let's go!" Amy chimed, pulling her friends.

"Ronan will pick up Elesis so we don't have to check on her," Lire said.

"Oooh~ Those two are so lovey dovey~" Amy giggled.

"You and Jin too," Arme said.

"Oh shush you! Jin hasn't...confessed to me yet..." she said, blushing.

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle...

Lass glanced down at the people entering his home through the window, inspecting every visitor, hoping that 'she' would come. "Lass, you should go greet our guests, it's the least we can do as the hosts of the ball," the King said, patting him on the back.

Lass sighed and nodded, "I'll be there, I just need to stay here for a little longer," he said. "Are you expecting someone, my boy?" the King asked. "You could say that, I won't be long here, just go ahead, I'll just catch up."

With a nod, his father turned around and decided to join his wife. Lass once again, directed his attention at the window. With a sigh, he turned around and joined his parents.

_She's not here..._

He stood next to his father, scanning the room for the face he longed to see after all those years. His eyes locked on the women wearing revealing clothing, he sighed, shaking his head, wanting to search for the girl no more. 'Disgusting vultures...' he thought.

The trumpets played, signalling the entrance of each and every people who came. And with a loud voice, the King announced...

"Welcome one and all to the Grand Ball!"

* * *

KAT: -stares at screen- It's short! It's as short as Ar-

Arme: Don't. You. Dare. -points staff at KAT-

KAT: A-Arme? Aren't you going to the ball?

Arme: You didn't mention that I was in the castle already, you dummy.

KAT: ^_^" T-touche...

Lire: Ahahaha...Don't forget to read and review guys ^^

Amy: Stop dawdling~ We got a ball to go to!

KAT: Have fun!


	3. The Search for the Mystery Girl

KAT: Heya~ I'm currently inspired to type a new chapter after the previous one, ahaha. Since they are busy with the Ball, I might as we-

Mari: -appears in the room out of nowhere- I'll state the disclaimer.

KAT: O_O O-okay Mari...go ahead.

Disclaimer(Mari's voice): KAT doesn't own Grand Chase and its characters. This story is mainly a creation of KAT's imagination. Do enjoy reading.

KAT: Thanks for disclaiming for me.

Mari: No problem. -leaves room-

KAT: -sweat drops- O...kay then...well, let the reading begin!

* * *

Amy's eyes sparkled upon seeing the dance hall. It was huge and well decorated, the Royal Family is hosting the ball, it's to be expected. Not one visitor was disappointed after arriving. "This ball is fantastic! It's so beautiful and so many people are here~!" Amy excitedly said.

"Oh! There's Ryan and Jin!" Lire said, tapping Amy's shoulder. Amy blushed at the sight of the red head clad in a neat black and red suit.

"Isn't this the first time we saw Jin wearing something neat and not sleeveless?" Arme said, looking up from her book. Amy slowly nodded.

"Let's go meet up with them," Lire said, pulling both girls by the hand.

"Hey Lire! I was lookin' for ya everywhere, but I didn't expect that most of the visitors would have blonde hair," Ryan said, rubbing the back of his head.

Lire laughed softly, "Well, you two, on the other hand are easy to find, seeing as your hair is as unique as your personalities," she said.

"Ahahaha y-ya think so?" Ryan chuckled as he blushed. "Ya look incredible too, Lire," he looked away as he spoke, scratching his cheek.

Lire was taken aback by his compliment, and with an angelic smile, she said...

"Thank you."

Seeing as Jin and Amy are both speechless upon seeing each other, Arme decided to break the silence. "It's quite rare seeing you too early. To be honest, you two are quite the tardy duo, no offense, of course."

"Oh that! Well, ya see Arme, Jin insisted on going early since Amy was coming. He specifically said, 'Come on Ryan! Amy's-'"

"RYAN!" Jin covered Ryan's mouth, trying to hide his blushing face. "You promised you won't tell!" he whispered angrily in the elf's ears.

"Ah, right, sorry 'bout that, I kinda forgot about it after seeing Lir-" Ryan's eyes widened, he swiftly turned to look at Lire as she spoke.

"Hm? Why? Did I do something to distract you?" Lire asked, innocently tilting her head.

"Er...no! No no no! Ya didn't do anything, mah tongue just slipped!" he said, furiously shaking his head. Jin sighed in relief, seeing as his feelings for the young twin tailed girl wasn't exposed...yet.

"Oh look! Ronan and Elesis are here!" Amy said, pointing at the two skilled swordsmen. "Wait for a second, I'll be right back~" Amy chimed, skipping towards Ronan and Elesis.

Jin stared at Amy as she spoke with the two swordsmen, _'Tonight...I'll definitely tell her tonight...'_

Arme closed her book after hearing the trumpets play tremendously loud. "It seems like the ball is about to start," she said.

"Welcome one and all to the Grand Ball!" the King's voice echoed. Elesis, Amy, and Ronan stopped on their tracks to listen to the King's speech.

"I am pleased that you all decided to come! And for that, I am happy to announce that this Ball, is not an ordinary ball!"

The crowd gasped at his announcement, they began talking about it, wondering and asking what the King meant.

"Now, now, I know you are confused. Let me enlighten you." The King said with a chuckle. "Tonight, is not only the night to enjoy and dance the night away. Tonight, this ball, will determine the bride of my beloved son, Lass!"

The unmarried women that came to the ball rejoiced, marrying a handsome prince like Lass, is a great opportunity for them. Arme rolled her eyes.

"At Midnight, our son, is tasked to choose the woman he chooses to marry."

The women all directed their attention at the silver haired prince, who was currently uninterested to see their ugly faces.

"With no further ado, let us begin the festivities the Night has offered us."

Arme walked away from the dancing hall. "Hey Arme, where are ya going?" Ryan asked. She looked over her shoulder, "I'll be reading my book. I can't read properly in a noisy environment like this," she replied.

"What about dinner?" Lire asked. Since she was motherly and all, Arme's not surprised why she's worried.

Arme smiled and said, "I'll eat when I'm hungry." Since her friends didn't have anything left to say, she turned her back against them and walked out of the dance hall. She did find a nice bench to sit on.

In the castle...

"Man...they're so noisy," Elesis grumbled, referring to the crowd of vultures young and old attacking the young prince.

Lass' eyes twitched, the strong perfume they wore to seduce him irritated his nose. Their revealing dresses irritated his eyes as well as their voices, they are truly similar to screeches of the vultures who are fighting over their prey.

"Prince Lass please dance with me~" a girl said in a cutesy voice, but that, too, failed to interest him.

"If you'll excuse me, I am unable to spend the night with you ladies seeing as my guest hasn't arrived yet, " he said politely, eyes focused at the exit.

"Aww~ We understand, once your guest arrives would you care to dance with me?" a girl asked.

"I would, once I find the time to do so," he said, flashing her a fake smile, which didn't fail to make those vultures swoon.

_Finally...I can get some peace around here..._

He sighed, 'Where are you now...?'

* * *

KAT: Wheee tralala~

Sieghart: Psst..

KAT: O.O Sieghart? What are you doing here?

Sieghart: Shhhhh! Hide me from Mari.

KAT: Oh okay, but why?

Sieghart: You know how much she enjoys examining my organs-

Mari: Have you seen Sieghart?

Sieghart: -hides under KAT's desk-

KAT: Nope, I haven't.

Mari: Very well then...-leaves room-

Sieghart: Thanks for helping me. -points at readers- All you readers better read and review!

Mari: Oh, there you are Sieghart.

Sieghart: Aww crap! -runs away-

KAT: See you guys next time xD


	4. A Glimpse

KAT: I'm back with another chapter! This time it's featuring the other pairings ;D

Dio: Heh. This story is nothing but an amateur's work.

KAT: -eyes twitch- I AM an amateur.

Dio: Oh, she admits it.

KAT: Don't. Make. Me. Call. Ley.

Dio: ...Okay, you got me...

KAT: -puts hands on waist- What are you doing here anyway?

Dio: I was asked to do the disclaimer by Sieghart. Stop dawdling and let me do my work, silly mortal.

KAT: Fine, fine, you demonic jerk. = 3 =

Disclaimer(Dio's voice): This silly mortal doesn't own the game Grand Chase as well as its characters.

KAT: Stop being so smug about it and let the readers read!

Dio: You are in no position to talk like that to me, you only have 2 reviews.

KAT: ...T-touche...

Dio: Anyways, please enjoy reading the fanfiction while it still lasts.

KAT: -glares at Dio- Jerk.

* * *

Ryan was watching Lire the whole time, even as he came back from the long dining table to deliver their food. Every time he looks at her, the world stops. He took a deep breath before speaking, "How was the dinner?"

Lire looked back at him with wide eyes, shocked to hear him speak. In a matter of seconds, she regained her composure. "It was delicious," she said, smiling.

_Here goes nothing...ya can do it, Ryan, ya know ya can..._

"Um...Lire...?" he said, mentally banging his head at the wall.

"Yes?"

"W-would ya..." he gulped. "Would ya...like ta dance with me?" He closed his eyes, scared to see rejection in her face.

"I would love to."

_Whaaa...?_

He opened his eyes, emotions welling up in his heart, seeing her smile like an angel. He looked away, trying to hide his blushing his face, offering his right hand while doing so. His blush darkened after hearing her laugh gently, feeling her hand in his overwhelmed him.

Amy watched the two elves walk to the center of the room and started dancing. She sighed, looking at Ronan watching Elesis continue eating dinner. She looked back at Ryan and Lire dance the night away. She sighed.

'I'm so jealous of Lire...I wish Jin invited me to dance with him too...' she pouted, not noticing the red haired male stare at her from afar. Following her gaze, he immediately figured out what was in her mind.

He rested his cup on the table and walked towards the pink haired girl. "Amy? Are you free?" he asked.

"Yes. I have nothing else to do but watch the night grow old," she said, avoiding eye contact with Jin, the thought of crying and whining about him not dancing him sickens her.

"Really? I was thinking that...maybe...you'd want to dance with me?" he said with a calm smile. She turned her head to look at him, her chocolate brown eyes wide. "C-come again...?"

"Amy, would you like to dance with me?" he asked again, his gold eyes reflecting her own. She looked at the hand he held out to her.

She rested her hand on his, her heart skipping a beat, "O-of course I do! I don't want to spend the whole night doing nothing!" she said with her usual smiling face. "Come on! Let's go!" she dragged the older male to the dance floor.

Arme entered the room again, a book in hand. She scanned the room for her friends, she smiled when she saw the 2 pairs of lovebirds dominate the dance floor with their graceful dance. "Oh~ As expected of the Royal Family, the food looks fantastic," she said, taking a plate. "Mmm~ Maybe I could try cooking this at home."

She left the dining table, satisfied with the food she placed on her plate. "Let's go back to reading~" she enthusiastically said before leaving the room once more.

* * *

Lass scanned the room, making sure if she was there or not. His eyes widened, seeing her from a distance, standing by the dining table. Just as he was about to go after the girl, a random girl hugged him from behind.

"Prince Lass...do you hear my heart beat?" she asked, trying her best to seduce him with her voice, face and body. (A/N: She failed hard anyway :P)

He sighed, "Of course, since you are alive, now will you excuse me, I am in a hurry," he said, gently pushing her hands away from his body.

"Prince Lass, wait!"

Lass tried looking for the girl again, unfortunately, she disappeared from his line of sight. 'I was so close...she came...she's here! I can't let her go this time!' he thought angrily, 'If only that poor excuse of a woman didn't interfere...blast it!'

He walked down the stairs, deciding to search the whole castle, this was his only chance to see her again.

* * *

KAT: I apologize for the short chapters everyone~

Dio: Don't apologize, you're a mortal, it's to be expected.

KAT: Why you...Ley! Dio is bullying me!

Dio: W-what nonsense are you-

Ley: DIO! -falcon kicks Dio-

Dio: Y-you...cursed...mortal...

KAT: Serves you right you jerk!

Ley: Yeah, whatever, Dio. No one cares what you say.

Dio: ...

Ley: -looks at readers- If you won't read and review this chapter, you're all gonna hear from me, okay?

KAT: Thanks Ley~

Ley: No problem KAT, call me when you need me.

KAT: I will~


	5. Found and Lost

KAT: Yeah so...I decided to add a little drama and what not...I'll apologize in advance if you think Lass seems a little bit out of character in this chapter.

Dio: Hmph, you mortals are so in to cliche romance stories like this.

KAT: Tch! I don't see _you_ write a story.

Ley: No one would read it even if he published one.

Dio: Why you...

KAT: I have 5 reviews now, you are not allowed to use that against me~

Dio: You mortals are truly a pain in the...

Ley: -Falcon Punches Dio- I'm sorry, what were you saying? ^_^?

KAT: -walks to Dio- I think you hit him too hard this time.

Ley: Oh really? I didn't really notice the difference.

KAT: Well...are you fine with doing the disclaiming?

Ley: Sure I don't mind.

Disclaimer(Ley's Voice): KAT doesn't own the Game called Grand Chase. She also doesn't own the characters of the said game, respect it if you don't want to end up in the hospital like Dio.

KAT: ^_^" Thanks for disclaiming, Ley.

Ley: No problem~

KAT: Please enjoy this chapter~

* * *

-Flashback-

I clearly remember...it was the first ball I ever took part in. The ball where I met her.

_'Prince Lass looks so handsome!'_

_'He looks so cool!'_

_'Some day I'll be his bride!'_

Shut up...I don't need people like you...

_'Prince Lass, please dance with me!'_

No. I hate you.

_'Why are you all alone?'_

_'...No special reason...' I said, avoiding eye contact with her._

_'That's no good! Being alone is too sad!' she said, pouting cutely. 'I know! Want to read this book with me?' she smiled, proudly showing me the book she was holding._

_'...Fine...'_

You...you're the one I was looking for...

_'What are you doing talking to Prince Lass like that! I'm going to be his wife! Not you!' a girl pulled the girl's neat purple hair._

_'Ow...stop! It hurts! Please!' she cried. 'Please stop!'_

No...

_'Are you okay?' Lass asked, inspecting her injured face._

_'They don't want me to talk to you anymore...' she cried. 'They destroyed my book...my mother's memento...'_

_I stared at the torned pages in her hands. 'You-'_

_She stood up, 'You know, it was a bad idea talking to you, but...I can't bring myself to hate you...' she said, rubbing her eyes. Forcing a smile, 'It was nice talking to you, good bye,' she left as soon as she picked up all the torn pages._

I won't stop looking for you.

-End of Flashback-

Arme yawned, looking up the night sky. "I wonder what time it is..." she said, staring back at the dance hall. "It looks like the ball is still on going," looking at the book, "It looks like I'm almost done with the book, I guess it's not bad if I took a nap here," she closed the book. In a few second's time, she fell asleep.

* * *

Inside the Dance Hall...

The clock rang, telling everyone that it is now, midnight. The King stood up, immediately getting the attention of everyone. "'Tis now the time we have all been waiting for, midnight has finally come!"

The King paused to let the guests fill the air with their applause. "Now is the time where my son, Lass, will choose his bride between all of you lovely ladies."

"Dear...he's not here," the Queen whispered in her husband's ear.

"WHAT?" The King's eyes widened at the news. "Guards, please search for my son, this is a very important moment! I wonder what got in his head!"

The guards, without a word, began searching for the missing prince.

Lass has concluded that she's no where NEAR the castle. 'The only place I've yet to check is the Garden...it wouldn't hurt to try.'

Stealthily entering the garden, he began searching for her. Little did he know that he was being stalked by 4 persistent vultures, craving for his love.

"Huh? Where did he go?" a girl whispered.

"I don't know he was there a moment ago!" another replied.

"Just go look for the prince!"

* * *

Lass ended up in the spot where he first met her. That same bench under the hundred year old tree. He was busy reminiscing the day they met, the first Ball he took part in. His train of thoughts got disturbed after hearing someone groan. Curious, he decided to check out the bench on the other side of the tree.

His cold blue eyes widened, seeing as the girl he looked for was there, sleeping peacefully. He couldn't contain his feelings any longer, he tilted her chin up, and slowly closed the gap between their lips.

Her eyes slowly opened, blinking slowly...

_The prince...he's kissing me..._

Her eyes widened, flashes of memories from before rushed in her mind. Old memories of her and the prince talking and dancing with each other in their younger days. Arme tried pushing him away.

_W-what's this? Didn't I...didn't I already forget about him...? Then why...why is everything all coming back to me..?_

Realizing that she was awake, he pulled back. Tears streamed down her cheeks, "You...you again..." she said, standing up.

"I've been looking for you...all these years...you never escaped my mind, ever," Lass said. "I was...in love...with you..."

Hearing his last words, she looked up at him in disbelief, "I beg your pardon?"

"I love you." Lass said again. "You, and no one else."

"I-"

"It's her! The girl 9 years ago!" a girl yelled, pointing at Arme angrily. "You seriously won't stop, do you? I get it, you're only after his fortune, aren't you?"

"No it's not-" Arme said, backing away.

"Stop clinging to Prince Lass! It's disgusting to look at!" another girl said.

"I'm..I'm not..." Arme tried holding back more tears.

"You are trying so hard seducing him by acting all innocent, you wench!"

"SILENCE!" Lass yelled with gritted teeth. "I've had enough with you...You are nothing but-"

"No...stop..." Arme said, gripping her book tightly. "I'll just...go home..." she wiped her eyes and walked passed the other women. A girl tripped her, she heard them laughing after she crashed to the ground.

Frightened, she ran away, not noticing that she had lost a shoe.

The other women turned to look at him, "Well, Prince Lass? Weren't you going to choose _me_ as your wife?" a woman asked.

"I have no interest with you, wench," he said, walking past them to pick up the glass slipper Arme left behind. "I don't want to see your ugly faces ever again. Or so help me I _will _have you killed." he said, glaring at them.

A cold breeze swept by the 4 women as soon as the prince left them behind.

* * *

KAT: Wheee, so much drama...

Dio: -rolls eyes-

KAT: What? KAT got your tongue?

Ley: Dio won't be talking a while after the punch I gave him earlier.

KAT: It was THAT strong? O.O"

Ley: Nope, it's just that Dio's weak. But don't worry, he'll recover in a few days.

KAT: I see...nothing to worry about then~

Dio: -glares at KAT-

Ley: Don't make me make you temporarily blind, Dio~ You know I can.

Dio: O.O -backs away-

KAT: ^_^" Anyways~ Please Read and Review!


	6. The Missing Bride

KAT: I'm back with another chapter with even more drama!

Sieghart: -drags self in the Disclaiming Corner-

KAT: What happened to you? O.o

Sieghart: Oh you know...the usual, Mari-pokes-your-organs thing...

KAT: Sounds painful :O

Sieghart: It sounds painful cause it is...-takes a sit- Anyway...I'll be doing the disclaimer while Mari's asleep.

KAT: Oh, okay then, don't overwork yourself.

Sieghart: Yeah, yeah...

Disclaimer(Sieghart's Voice): KAT doesn't own Grand Chase and its Characters. The plot belongs to the author so please respect that.

KAT: You should go to bed now.

Sieghart: I'll go take up your offer...-drags self out of the disclaiming corner-

KAT: ^_^" Uh...enjoy the chapter~

* * *

Lass was on his way to his room, when suddenly the guards stood in his way. "Your Majesty has been looking for you," a guard said.

"I'll be there." He said coldly. The guards nodded and let the young prince go ahead, they, on the other hand, returned to their respective posts.

"Ah, there he is." The King said.

The people immediately gave way for him, he said nothing, eyes focused at his Father. "Come, my boy, go on and choose."

He stood in front of his father, the glass slipper still in hand.

"Amy, isn't that your mom's glass slipper?" Lire whispered.

"Huh? You're right! Arme's wearing it...how did it end up with the prince?" Amy said with wide eyes. "I think something happened with Arme!"

"Maybe...just maybe...the prince assaul-"

"Ryan, I don't think the prince would assault women. If he was the type to do so, then this ball wouldn't have been organized," Ronan said.

"I'll go look for Arme," Elesis said, turning around. "That brat is such a pain..." she sighed, leaving the Dance Hall.

"Well, Lass?" The Queen looked at her son with curious eyes.

"Not here..." Lass muttered.

"I beg your pardon?" the King, Queen and audience were confused by the prince's actions.

"The one whom I wished to marry, is not here," he said, looking at his father in the eye. "She left the ball, and all she left behind was this glass slipper," he said, showing his parents the shoe in his hands.

"She left? But...your bride has to be determined tonight!" The King said.

"My bride has already been determined, even before the ball started. It was already determined 9 years ago," Lass said.

"My word...You have heard my son's answer, the bride has been chosen!" the King announced. The women were all curious, no, everyone was curious. They all want to know who the stoic prince decided to marry.

"Lass, what was her name?" the Queen asked, gentle aqua eyes staring into her son's icy blue ones.

"I don't know. I wasn't able to ask her name, it's still a mystery for me to solve, I'll be heading to my room. The Ball has made me wary." He walked past his parents, not caring if his actions were rude.

"Oh my gosh...the prince is in love with Arme!" Amy whispered excitingly.

"This is very surprising, considering that Arme wasn't here the whole time," Lire said.

"I got ta agree with Lire," Ryan said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hello~? Why'd you think the prince was missing? Maybe he took a stroll outside, then he found Arme and fell in love at first sight~" Amy said, eyes sparkling.

"That sounds possible and impossible at the same time, I don't think the prince is the type to fall in love at first sight though," Jin said.

"The prince said 9 years ago...any of you have any idea how he and Arme met?" Ronan asked.

"I don't know, Arme used to tell me stories but she never mentioned about meeting a prince," Amy said, hands on her waist.

"I believe that I wasn't here 9 years ago, due to my training with Mr. Sieghart," the blue haired knight said.

"Ooh! The very same training where you and Elesis met?" Amy's eyes sparkled some more.

"Y-yeah," Ronan sweat dropped at the young girl's reaction.

"Mmm...If I remember correctly, Elesis is Arme's childhood friend, maybe she knows!" Lire said.

"We should go look for her, the Ball already ended anyway," Jin said.

With a nod, they all went out to look for her. Just as they stepped out of the castle, the two elves heard screaming and crying somewhere.

"Can you hear it?" Lire asked her fellow elf.

"Yeah..." Ryan replied.

"Hear what?" Amy asked, looking at the two.

"We heard Elesis, and it's coming from over there," Lire said, pointing at the Royal Garden.

"The Royal Garden? How in Gaia did she wind up in there," Ronan said, running in the Garden to look for his fiance.

They all went in the Royal Garden, the sound of crying women started to grow louder and louder. Elesis' yelling filled their ears.

"What did you do to Arme?"

"We did nothing wrong!"

"Lies! You're the reason why Arme is suffering!"

Soon they found Ronan standing there, watching Elesis yell at 4 girls.

"You witches...you are the reason why Arme was in so much pain!" Elesis yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"W-we didn't mean to-"

"Don't be ridiculous, I saw everything! I saw what you did 9 years ago! You tore her mother's memento, the only thing she had left, before she lost her mother!" Elesis muttered. "I won't think twice killing you all right here, right now." Her eyes glowed blood red as she unsheathed her sword.

"Elesis, stop!" Ronan yelled, hugging her from behind.

"Ronan...let go...what they did...is unforgiveable...I'll never forget what they did to Arme..." she muttered.

"Killing them won't make any difference, what's done, is done. Killing won't solve anything, even if they're dead, Arme won't stop suffering," he said. Elesis was speechless, she fell limp in his arms a few minutes after.

"This is...this is why I hate you Ronan," Elesis said amidst her tears. "You're too soft..." she tried holding back her tears, but she failed. She dropped her sword and hugged him back, crying in his arms.

Ronan closed his eyes and rubbed her back as she cried. Amy and the others were speechless, it was the first time they see Elesis act like this.

"Jin, please pick her sword up, we're going home," Ronan ordered. With a nod, Jin proceeded to take the crying knight's sword.

"Let's go home Elesis, you need to rest," he whispered in his fiance's ear. She nodded, wiping her eyes. They began to walk away, but Ronan paused in his tracks, looking over his shoulder, he said, "If you make Elesis cry again, I will never forgive you."

He swiftly turned his back towards them and proceeded to leave the castle. The 4 women left the castle as soon as Ronan and the others left.

Lass placed the glass slipper somewhere it would be safe, somewhere no one but _he_ knows. He closed his eyes, remembering the time where she read him the story book her mom gave her. Her voice, as she read it to him, was a lullaby to him. Ending the story, she says with her angelic smile...

_And they lived happily ever after._

A few seconds later, he fell asleep.

* * *

KAT: Hmmm~ I think this chapter is good enough, how about you, Dio?

Dio: e_e ...

KAT: Still can't talk, huh.

Ley: Dio's a weak guy, it would take him at least a week to recover his voice.

KAT: Ooooh...Ley, would you do the honor?

Ley: It would be my pleasure~

Dio: (Sadistic hypocrite...e_e)

Ley: -grins at Dio- I can hear you~

Dio: ...

Ley: Anyway~ Please don't forget to read and review to support KAT~

KAT: Thanks as usual Ley ^ w ^

Ley: No problem~


	7. Broken Hearts

KAT: WAH~ My school just started! I'm so sorry for the wait! Erm...also sorry for the short chapter ^ ^"

Sieghart: So THAT's why you were wearing your uniform.

KAT: Yep. -scratches the back of my head- Anyways, Sieghart, the disclaimer please~

Sieghart: Roger. -walks in Disclaiming Room-

Disclaimer(Sieghart's Voice): KAT doesn't own Grand Chase and its characters but she owns the plot and her school uniform.

KAT: HEY! Don't drag my uniform in your disclaimer!

Sieghart: Ohoh~ I just did.

KAT: Sieghart you meanie!

Mari: -emerges from the darkness- Sieghart..so that's where you were... -glasses shines-

Sieghart: _ Crap...Gotta go bye KAT! -runs for life-

Mari: -chases after Sieghart-

* * *

"I think I'll go check Arme's house," Amy said, skipping a few steps ahead. "See you guys tomorrow, okay?" she said.

"Amy wait-" Jin called.

"Jin, I'm sorry but I really need to check on Arme," Amy said with a sad smile. "Let's talk tomorrow, okay?" Seeing his sad face hurt her more than anything else, but...finding Arme is more important right now.

"Okay...see you tomorrow," Jin said, forcing a smile.

Amy smiled once more before turning her back. She ran as fast as she could, making sure that no one would notice the tears that had streamed down her cheek as soon as she turned her back on him.

_I'm so sorry Jin..._

She wiped her tears as soon as she reached Arme's house, she knocked before entering, surprised to see a bundle of purple curled up in a ball at the corner of the room.

"Arme?" she called. She was taken aback when the purple haired teen looked up at her with teary amethyst eyes.

"A-Amy...I'm so sorry..." she cried.

"Arme? W-why are you apologizing?" Amy ran to her side, eyes widening when she saw her bandaged hand. "What happened? Where'd you get this injury?"

"I...I tripped on my way home and..and I lost your shoe!" Arme said, trying her best to stop her tears from falling.

'So that's why the prince has the other shoe...' Amy thought. "Arme, it's okay," she said, hugging the older female.

"No it's not okay, I lost your mom's memento..." Arme said, looking at her in the face.

"I'm really fine, you didn't lose the other one, right?" Amy said, forcing her a cheerful smile. Arme sniffled, taking off the other shoe and gave it to her.

"I know where the other one is," Amy said, placing the shoe next to her.

"Y-you do?" Arme asked, wiping her eyes.

"Yes. You see, when the clock struck midnight, the prince came back in the castle, and you know what? He has the other shoe! Would you believe that?"

Arme froze as soon as Amy mentioned the prince. "H-he...has it?" she whispered.

"Arme, please tell me the truth, what's your relation with the prince?"

Arme bit her lip, looking away, "We met...in the ball 9 years ago..." she said.

"Then what happened?" Amy asked.

"I'm...not really sure...everything's a...blur after that..." Arme said, looking down.

"I won't force you to remember, the important thing is you're safe and nothing bad happened to you," Amy said, hugging her.

"Amy...?" Arme called.

"Hmmm?"

"Why are your eyes red?" she asked, breaking free from the hug. "Were you crying...? What happened?"

"I...well...b-before I came to your house, Jin wanted to talk to me...but I told him that looking for you is more important, so...I turned my back at him and...and..." Amy wiped her eyes. "Ahehehe...I'm sorry for crying, I really don't mean to," she said, forcing a smile.

Arme hugged her once more, "Let it out, it's bad to keep on holding it in..." she said. A few seconds later Amy started crying her heart out, Arme rubbed her back to ease the pain.

"Amy...I'm sorry..." she said as she rubbed the younger girl's back.

"I...I couldn't choose, but in the end, I chose you over him! You were my best friend so I..." Amy sniffled as she tried to wipe her tears away. "I turned my back on him and it hurts...it hurts so much!"

The purple haired teen continued rubbing her friend's back until her tears subsided. "Arme...don't tell Jin I cried, okay?" Amy plead.

Arme nodded, "I won't..." she said, "Do you...want to come to the Library with me? Tomorrow?"

"Sure, I don't mind," Amy smiled. "Well, I better get going, you can return the dress tomorrow, okay?" she got up, offering the other girl her hand.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Arme closed the door after her pink haired friend left.

* * *

Jin went in his house with a sigh, he loosened his suit and raked his hair. "I couldn't say it in the end..." Sighing once more, he saw a letter on his table, curious, he opened it, it was addressed to him anyway. Reading it, his eyes widened.

* * *

Next day...

Arme washed her face and combed her hair, glancing at the book on her bed, "I think it's about time for me to return the book."

She neatly folded the dress Amy lent her and let it hang on her arm, the book on her other hand. "I think I'm all set. Breakfast can wait." She went out the door and headed for Amy's home.

* * *

KAT: I apologize again for the short chapter!

Dio: -unzips KAT's bag and takes out her Calculus book- What is this book about? It's full of unknown spells, what sort of spells does this book have?

KAT: HEY! That's my Algebra book! Don't touch it!

Dio: Algebra? So that's what you call this book? -flips pages- Can you read the spells.

KAT: What do you mean spells? They're my text books!

Dio: Whaaat?

KAT: There's no way I'd own a spell book, ordinary people like me can't read spells!

Ley: HAHAHA Dio, you are such a clown! -rolls on the floor laughing-

Dio: -blushes in embarrassment- W-why you...! -tears Algebra book-

KAT: +_+ -swings spiked club at Dio-

Dio: -flies away-

Ley: Hey~ That's the club I gave you on your birthday!

KAT: Yep...I still have it. -takes my book-

Ley: I can fix your book. It won't be a problem.

KAT: Really? Thanks!

Ley: Read and review guys~


End file.
